Hook, Line and Sinker
by DreamWithYourEyesOpen
Summary: You can't love two people at the same time. Can you? "Fred is fire and ice. George is the sky and the ocean."
1. Hook

Hermione can't quite understand. And that's quite the statement, considering it's Hermione Granger.

She's never been a hopeless romantic or anything, never been a pro when it comes to matters of the heart, but surely she must have made a mistake in her calculations. There was no way one person could love two people at the same time. She doesn't believe in soul mates, but she also doesn't believe that a heart can be pulled in two different directions.

Then how was it that she found herself in a predicament like this; in love with two people who are not only related, but TWINS!

Hermione can't get her head around it. Because _really_? Fred and George Weasley? No good can come from it. The middle of her fifth year was when she started to notice her shift in feelings for the two red-heads.

It was around the time that she actually bothered to note the differences between the two.

_**HPHPHPHPHP**_

Sitting in the library one day with her nose in a book, she heard the clearing of a throat. Rolling her eyes at being interrupted, she looked up and met striking blue eyes. "George? What is it?"

The twin smirked. "Sorry my dear, but you're wrong. It's the funnier, more handsome twin."

She's always been able to get them right, but she was too aggravated to even bother trying. Hermione waved her hand impatiently. "Okay Fred; now what do you want?"

Fred plopped down in the seat in front of her, to her dismay. She was just getting into her book and he just _had _to interrupt...

She placed the book on the table and prepared herself. "I need help with something." Her eyebrows rose.

"You see, me and George were planning-"

"I'm not going to help you further corrupt the first years, Fred! What are you two planning now? You know how I feel about those blasted candies that you're constantly brewing up and-"

Fred's freckled hand stopped her from talking any further. She had an irresistible urge to bite down on it, but knew that it be immature. He smiled good naturally.

"It's to get back at Umbridge. I need some help with some spells that I can't seem to get right." He said that last part with a little bit of bitterness. Hermione could tell that it wounded his pride to ask for help and to admit that he was having trouble.

It took a lot of convincing from his part until she begrudgingly agreed to help him. She really didn't want to be a part of his prank, but the way he talked to her about Umbridge's dictatorship empowered her to want to do something to help. She had no doubt, judging from the way he talked with drive and intensity, that he could have talked her into anything.

They spent the next several hours going over spell after spell; her thick book lay forgotten on the table. She was rather surprised at how much effort Fred was putting into his and George's plan.

He told her about their idea to open up a shop after leaving school, and although she disagreed with the idea rather vehemently, she couldn't help but be moved by the passionate way he talked about it all.

She'd never known he was so driven and determined. George tried very hard at things too, but he could deal with disappointments that Fred could never allow. Fred was quick to pick up the spells, but got angry when he would get one wrong. She could see how impatient he was, but could tell how important this was to him.

It encouraged her and made her want to do something substantial. Like jump up and work on S.P.E.W.

"So, where is George? Why isn't he here too?" She asked him in between spells.

"He's off somewhere doing who-knows-what. He's got the spells down pat so he didn't feel the need to come with me even though I begged him to." Hermione could detect a sense of hurt in his words, but she chose not to comment on it. She'd always thought it was George who needed Fred more, but she was mistaken.

Every few minutes Fred would look around the room, as if searching for his missing twin. She knew that they depended on each other, but she never thought Fred was the one who constantly needed his twin's prescence.

Her heart warmed at the sight; it was rather sweet, especially since it was Fred who was never known for his pleasantness.

After he was sure he could get the spells right, he ruffled her hair and gave her a lingering kiss on her cheek. Her cheeks burned where his lips were and he grinned invitingly. She felt her heart skip a beat, but she mock glared at him and picked up her book where she left it. His loud laugh echoed around the room, but when she looked back up, he was gone.

That was the moment she first started to fall for Fred Weasley.

_That night-_

She sat in the Gryffindor common room touching up her Potions essay. It was late and she was the last one in the room. She knew she should get some sleep. but she also knew that her essay wasn't quite perfect yet.

She heard someone tumble into the common room and her head snapped up. The twin smiled at her after righting himself and, like earlier that day, plopped into the seat across form her. "'Ello Granger; what are you up to at this hour?"

She raised her essay as answer, and continued to edit it. It only lasted several minutes before Fred's patience thinned. "Stop doing homework! You're boring me."

She huffed at him and kept her head down. Next thing she knew, the parchment was slipped from under her hand. She jumped up and tried to grab the paper in vain from Fred's outstretched arm. It sailed way over her and she knew she'd never be able to reach it.

He guffawed, "Damn Granger, you're so short!"

"Give it back!" She made a pathetic grab for it, but she knew it was no use.

"I will...on one condition."

"What?"

She noticed the dangerous smirk he was giving her."Kiss me."

Her face turned a bright shade of red. He was suddenly all too close and she couldn't catch her breath and _bloody hell_ why was it so hot in here?

She pulled out her wand and accio'd her essay into her hand. She stomped up the stairs toward the girls' dormitories with his obnoxious laugh following her.

That night, she dreamed of mischievous blue eyes and a booming laugh that escaped from pale pink lips. She dreamed of rough kisses that were sure to be as passionate and wild as its giver, and as the receiver, she begged for more.

_**HPHPHPHPHP**_

Later the next day, Hermione was walking down the hall when she saw George sitting on a bench beside a crying second year. The little boy clutched his own hand which was bleeding. Hermione felt her blood boil; she knew it was from the crazy discipline that Umbridge was now infamous for.

She watched as George comforted the boy in a soft tone and an arm around him. She'd never known how kind hearted George was and how much he cared about people, even towards this young boy who was a stranger to him.

She suspected he would act the same with anyone who was in need, much in the same way she would. She melted at the sight and surprised the two by sitting on the other side of the kid.

"Hi there," she said in a calming voice. "I think I have just the thing for you." The two boys watched in curiosity as she pulled a small bowl from her book bag. She uncovered it and grabbed the boy's trembling, hurt hand. She placed it gently in the bowl and the boy hissed at the sting.

After several seconds, the burn of his cuts began to cool and he smiled back at her tentatively. "Thank you." George grinned at the boy and squeezed his shoulder.

"You're going to feel better in no time buddy! If anyone knows how to work magic, it's 'Mione!" His warm smiled made something in her stomach flutter and she beamed at his praise.

"Ehem." All three froze and turned in unison to the pink woman in front of them. Umbridge.

"Miss Granger, it is against the rules to reward the bad at this school." Her squeaky voice raked on Hermione's nerves. Her beady little eyes looked pointedly at the bowl that still held the boy's hand and lay in her lap.

She opened her mouth to retort back, but George beat her to the punch.

"Actually, that was my fault ma'am. I gave him the potion." Hermione looked at him in shock, but George only looked at the small woman earnestly.

But underneath that gaze, Hermione could see the roiling that was going on. There was anger and a malicious glint that she knew meant that he was thinking about his and Fred's plan.

"Well, you know what that means Weasley. Detention in my office. Eight o'clock, sharp." She gave one last glare to the cowering boy and George tightened his grip around the boy's shoulders with a protective look on his face. And in a flurry of pink, she waddled off. Hermione shook her head in disbelief.

That was pretty noble of him. Hermione tried to shake the familiar feelings that she'd felt with Fred yesterday.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I know, but I wanted to. Don't worry about it, but I think I'm going to need your potion tonight after detention." He winked at her and Hermione couldn't help but compare his eyes to the blue sky on a warm, summer day.

They were flecked with warm hues and greatly differed from his twin's icy baby blues.

With a wave to Hermione and the quiet boy, he walked off with his hands deep in his pockets. She watched him go and noted his relaxed gait.

That was the moment she first started to fall for George Weasley.

_Later that night-_

Hermione sat in the common room alone. It was late and she was getting worried. Finally, the portrait swung out to reveal a haggard looking George. He slumped onto the couch next to the Hermione and allowed her to place his hand in a bowl that held her potion.

Although his face held shadows and he had bags under his eyes, he smiled at her gratefully. For the first time, she noticed the sweeter, softer demeanor George held over Fred.

"This feels great 'Mione! Any way that you could teach me how to make this?" He laughed and she reveled in its airiness and softness.

Hermione went over the difficult procedure that she knew would've frustrated Fred, but George nodded at everything she said and told her that it would be no problem to make himself.

He stood up from the couch and she mirrored his actions. He put the bowl on the table and then threw his arms around her. Hermione was shocked and couldn't move.

"Thanks for your help." He whispered into her ear; the warm air tickled her neck and she held in a shudder. He kissed her chastely on the forehead. He pulled back and gave her one smile before disappearing into the boy's dormitory.

That night, she had a dream similar to the night before. But instead of cold blue eyes, she dreamed of a twinkling laugh and slow, deep kisses that left her breathless.

The next morning, she knew. She was screwed. How was all of this possible? She thought maybe it was because they were twins, but she knew that that wasn't it.

Fred is like fire and ice. He could be cold and distant at times, but is passionate in his work. He is dangerous and makes her feel on edge and out of control. She never knows what he is going to do next and it frustrates her. She doesn't know if his next move will burn her or warm her. He is a whirlwind of emotions and he can sweep her up and spit her out leaving her in the middle of no where. He is risky and it excites her.

George, on the other hand, is like the sky and the ocean. He is warm and sweet and protective. He is the ocean's waves; rocking her in a sea of bliss. He is considerate and as gentle as a warm breeze. But the sea can also be dangerous, pulling you under into its depths if you dare endanger an innocent with eyes that could change into flashes of thunder and lightning. His honest chivalrousness pulls at her heart strings and calls to her.

She knows now that there are no rules when it comes to love. It _is_ possible to love two people at once.

Whether she likes it or not, she is being pulled under and cannot control it.

She is hooked.

* * *

Had this on my mind and it wouldn't leave until I started typing. Not great at all, but please review


	2. Line

If Hermione's first realization was that a person could love two people simultaneously, then her second was that she had the most rotten luck.

The weather matches her mood; bleak and dreary with no promise of sunshine. The clouds blanket over Diagon Alley and give the shops an even more morbid look. The shops along the street give off a darkness that keeps potential costumers at bay. The only source of light comes from the end of the street; a place that holds the two people that have been a permanent fixture in her mind.

She glances between the isles of WWW, cursing Ron for his insistence at coming to his brothers' shop. It has been months since she's seen Fred or George and she wants to keep it that way. She's hoping it'll cause her feelings to debilitate, but deep down she knows it's only wishful thinking.

She tries to look around inconspicuously, but the voice comes right behind her.

"'Mione." She squeals and jumps a foot in the air. She turns to George who fails to hide his smile.

"Sorry about that. It's great to see you; it's been a while."

"Oh, um, yes. Too long." Hermione's smile strains. She sounds like a complete dolt and she wills herself to get some sense.

George begins to look worried. "Hermione, are you okay?"

"I'm great, just great!" Her voice turns shrill and she tries to get a grip. George's worried eyes never leave hers. He raises a hand and places it on her forehead to feel for a fever.

This proves useless when her face immediately turns hot at the contact.

"Hermione, you're burning up!"

"I'm fine," She swats his hand away. "It's just really hot in here."

His eyes lit up. "Let's go fetch you a cup of water then!" Before she can decline, he grabs her hand and apparates away.

Finally getting her bearings, she finds herself in a small kitchen.

The walls are painted a sky blue and the smell of paint hangs in the air. The curtains are a bright, obnoxious orange and the window overlooks Diagon Alley. All the appliances and furniture in the small space look shiny and new.

George walks to the kitchen and grabs a cup from a cupboard, before filling it up at the sink.

"This is my and Fred's flat. It's right above the shop so don't worry."

He brings the now full cup over to her and grins. "I hope this helps you feel better."

She brings the slick cup to her lips and takes a gulp. She stands awkwardly by kitchen table in the middle of the room. Her eyes flit around the room to try and find an escape.

_Just relax Hermione; it's only George._

Taking a deep breath, she makes herself comfortable in one of the wooden chairs. "So George, congrats on the success of the shop. It's looking great."

His eyes light up. "Hermione Granger giving compliments about a _joke_ shop? I thought I'd never see the day!"

She rolls her eyes and tries to conceal her smile. "Yes well don't get too used to it. I'm sure my opinion won't be the same once Hogwarts is filled with your products."

They continue to make small talk about Hogwarts and her upcoming sixth year and, as hard as she tries, she can't find a single fault in him. She wants to be able to have one thing to focus on to help her get over this _thing_ she has for him, but she comes up short. He's the right amount of everything and she comes to realize that the small things she likes in Fred, are also in George; they're just hidden more.

She finally realizes how much time has past and scrambles out of her chair. "I have to get back. I'm sure everyone is looking for us by now."

George lets out that soft, bell-like laugh that she's missed for so long. "You worry too much."

George stands up and slips his hand around her waist, and with a flick of his wand, they disappear.

When her dizziness dissipates, she finds herself in front of a shocked Harry, Ron, Ginny, and...Fred.

"Merlin, George! Hermione! Don't do that; you gave me a heart attack!" Ron holds his hand to his chest dramatically.

"Where have you been, Hermione? We almost left without you." Harry says.

Hermione can't answer, her attention stolen from the red headed man to her left. He wears the same magenta robes that George is wearing and has his eyes trained around her middle. She looks down to see George's arm still wound around her.

"Gosh Gred, I didn't know you were into the bookworm type." Even though she knows his words are harmless and meant to be taken as a joke, she can't help but bristle at them. Her heart skips painfully. Is that really what he thinks of her?

Before she can retort back, George surprises her.

Both of his arms are around her waist now and his chin rests on the top of her head. "Jealous Forge?"

Something flashes in Fred's eyes, but is gone as soon as it appears. He gives them a toothy grin that Hermione has been dreaming about constantly. "But of course." His eyes pierce into her and she feels herself getting lost in them.

Hermione, who is tingling everywhere from George's touch and red in the face from their attention, squirms out of his arms. She shoots the other three a smile, "Ready to go?"

Harry and Ron don't seem to to notice anything is amiss, but Ginny has a knowing glint to her eye.

They bid George and Fred a quick goodbye and head out. Harry and Ron talk about quidditch and Hermione hangs behind, mulling over the recent events. Ginny falls back to walk beside her. "What was that about?"

Her already warm cheeks grow hotter. "What do you mean?"

Ginny searches Hermione's face. "Do you have a thing for my brothers?"

A lie is on the tip of her tongue, but she doesn't want to keep this to herself anymore. It's been wearing her out and she doesn't think she can deal with it alone anymore. She knows she can trust Ginny and that it'll take some weight off her shoulders.

She sighs, "It's complicated." Ginny lets out an excited squeal. It catches the attention of Harry and Ron who give them a brief glance before muttering '_girls_' to each other. Ginny waits for them to turn around before continuing. "I can see how liking _twins_ is confusing, but you'll figure it out. Just give it time."

"But what if I can't choose? I can't like both of them."

"You'll find out which one of them is the right guy for you. You're the smartest witch of your age! If anyone can figure this out, it's you." Ginny winks at her but Hermione is not convinced.

She has faced a basilisk. She has faced countless Slytherins and a prejudiced world full magic. She faced them all without batting an eye.

So how is it that the thought of two, harmless guys strikes fear into the Gryffindor's heart?


	3. Sinker

Hermione coughed and squinted her eyes through the thick cloud of dusted that had suddenly descended on them. She tried to get her bearings but it was useless with all of the dust around her obscuring her vision. She waved a dirt smeared hand through the air to dissipate the dust and felt an impending doom deep in the middle of her stomach. She heard the yells before she could even take in the sight.

"Fred? Fred? FRED!" Her eyes scan the pile of rubble a mere ten feet from her and catch sight of a pair of blue, lifeless eyes that look back at her.

"_FRED!_"

_**HPHPHPHPHP**  
_

"Hermione? Hermione! Wake up!" Her eyes shoot open and she immediately flinches when she sees his blue eyes.

Taking in her surroundings and feeling the last remnants of the dream fade away, she feels her eyes prick with tears. The blue eyes staring back at her aren't the same as the dead ones in her dream.

George sighs before wrapping his arms around the trembling girl and rubbing her back in a soothing manner. "It was just a nightmare Hermione. Just a nightmare." She hesitates only a second before wrapping her arms around him.

"No," she whispers into his chest. "It really happened."

It takes Hermione nearly half an hour to convince George that she was alright and that he could go back to his own bed. He had been desperately trying to tell her that he could stay with her in case she had any more nightmares, but Hermione isn't fooled. He wants to do it for his comfort as much as her own. He'd been doing that a lot lately since _his _death. But she had vowed to stay true to the decision she had made during the war.

He lingers near her door for a second longer until leaving after giving her one more longing look. She looks around the empty room that had formerly been Ginny's before she went to live with her newly made fiance, Harry. Since Hermione hadn't made amends yet with her parents, the Weasleys had been more than welcoming to her and had offered her a place to stay.

She looks out the window at the dark sky and makes a quick decision after realizing that any efforts to go back to sleep would be futile. Grabbing a coat and shoes, she twists on the spot, disappearing with a loud and resounding pop.

She appears in a large plane of field a few miles behind the Burrow. She is surrounded by grave stones, but seemingly of their own accord, her feet lead her to the right one. She sits down in the damp grass and looks at the grave in front of her.

"Hello Fred."

_**HPHPHPHPHP**_

"Madame? May I have this dance?" Hermione giggled at the twin as he bowed in with mock propriety. She curtsied and took his offered hand. She had spent the last few days planning her escape with Harry and Ron for the horcruxes and was rather glad for the wedding. Although rather odd with timing, it was a great reprieve from the stress she had undergone. He began a fast jig that clashed terribly with the slow music surrounding them and only stopped after Hermione had given him a sharp look. He settled down and took her into his arms to lead her into the same swaying dance the couples around them had taken to.

"Fine have it your way but don't complain to me when you die of boredom after this dance." Fred grumbled.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's how you're supposed to dance."

"Which is exactly what makes it boring. My way was much better."

She refrained from rolling her eyes again and they slipped into comfortable silence as the song continued. She could feel another set of Weasley eyes watching her but refused to acknowldge him. She tried to just enjoy her time with Fred without letting thoughts of the other twin interrupt. She felt every nerve in her burn from where Fred was touching her and felt like her heart was going to explode out of her chest.

Fred pulled out of her grasp and she tried not to let the disappointment show on her face. But Fred only grinned at her before taking her hand in his.

"Come with me." He whispered excitedly and whisked her away from the party. Hermione was dragged further from the party until the only light that was leading their way was the moon above them.

"Fred Weasley where are you taking me?" Although she said it with anger and annoyance, she felt butterflies flutter in her stomach. Their path came up to a great willow tree with branches long enough to kiss the ground. Fred sits at the base of it and pulls her down to sit next to him. Hermione looks around her in awe. The tree is large and hides them from anyone's view. It looks almost mystical in the light of the moon.

"This tree is _beautiful_! I never knew it was back here." She looks with wide eyes at the tree, completely missing the smoldering look Fred has.

"That's the thing about beautiful things; they're often left where people aren't looking," he gazes at her. "But I am. I'm looking."

Hermione feels his hand tug at her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes. And the hungry look he's giving her sends shivers through out her entire body. She is filled with emotions she's never felt before. In that one look, Fred shows her how it feels to be wanted and to be a woman. She's almost completely pulled under his spell until one name pops to her mind.

_George._

She wants to stay in the blissful state with Fred, but knows it's not fair to him when she's stillso torn between him and his brother. She pulls her chin from his grasp with effort and stubbornly avoids his eyes. "What do you want Fred." Her voice is cold even to her own ears.

"Oh, I see," he snaps. "Still hung up on George." He had been happy and jovial but after her rejection, he turns cold and defiant.

Hermione meets his eyes and mentally tells herself to stay strong. "What are you blathering about?" She says condescendally.

"You know." His eyes are icy and cut through her. The distance between them suddenly feels like miles rather than a few inches.

"Fred, I-" her resolve crumbles. "I'm so sorry Fred." He visably softens at her quivering tone. He wraps an arm around her shoulders and squeezes her reassuringly.

"It's alright, I suppose," He chuckles. "As long as I've still got a shot, right?" He tries to hide it from her but she can detect his nervousness under the question. She's still recovering from his quick rebound from his anger; his mood changes are enough to give her a whiplash. She gives him a shaky smile. "Of course Fred."

"And please, just make a decision at some point in the near future. Me and George love you but I don't want this to affect my relationship with him more than it already has."

She gasps at the confession. She'd always hoped that they had felt the same way, but was never sure what was joking and what was sincere when it came to them. She scrambles for a reply.

"George and _I_." Hermione admonishes quietly. Fred looks absolutely stunned before letting out that guffaw that she just loves.

"Leave it to Granger to give a grammer lesson when a poor bloke is confessing his love." He continues to laugh as her face gets redder. He wipes the tears out of his eyes from laughing so hard and stands up from the cold, hard ground. He grabs her hands and pulls her up to stand directly in front of them.

He turns serious and squeezes her hands. "Please Hermione. Just be careful during this adventure I know you and the guys have been planning,"

"How did yo-"

"Everyone knows; you lot aren't the most inconspicuous." He gives her a wink before carrying on. "When you come back, when this whole bloody war is over, I want your final answer."

_**HPHPHPHPHP**_

By now, tears are rushing down her face after recalling that event back at Fleur's and Bill's wedding. It had been a long war with plenty of hard decisions in store for her, but she had thought that that decision was the hardest one of all.

Fred or George. George or Fred.

But the war had been a real eye opener for her. She found who she was as a person and realized what it was she needed. She made her decision when she got back to Hogwarts for the big face off between Voldemort and Harry, when she saw those blue eyes again. She never even had the chance to tell him.

She puts a shaky hand on the tomb stone in front of her.

"If it makes any difference," she whispers. "I chose you."

* * *

Realized I never finished this, so I finally did. Complete shit I know


End file.
